helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Rookies
Fantasy Rookies is a training program under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was announced on September 2013. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Mini. On January 1, 2017, All trainee contracts last for 6 months. They are split into two terms. Dispite their contracts having two terms, members can leave/graduate at any time if they feel so. Members 1st Gen: (2013.09.02) Contracl Renewal Dates: March 2, 2017 (1st Term), September 2, 2017 (2nd Term) 2nd Gen: (2013.12.02) Contract Renewal Date: June 2, 2017 (1st Term), December 2, 2017 (2nd Term) 3rd Gen: (2014.03.23) Contract Renewal Date: March 23, 2017 (1st Term), September 23, 2017 (2nd Term) 4th Gen: (2014.08.12) Contract Renewal Date: February 12, 2017 (1st Term), August 12, 2017 (2nd Term) 5th Gen: (2015.01.01) Contract Renewal Date: January 1, 2017 (1st Term), July 1, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Kim Junghan (김 전한) - , (also a member of First Class) *Itano Nagisa (伊藤 渚) - , (also a member of First Class) 6th Gen: (2015.06.07) Contract Renewal Date: June 7, 2017 (1st Term), December 7, 2017 (2nd Term) Girls *Noguchi Sakurai (野口 櫻井) - *Chang Xiao (常 肖) - 7th Gen: (2015.11.30) Contract Renewal Date: May 30, 2017 (1st Term), November 30, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Anh Hyojung (안 효전) - *Aikida Joonri (木田 国連里) - , (Also a member of H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016) 8th Gen: (2016.03.01) Contract Renewal Date: March 1, 2017 (1st Term), September 1, 2017 (2nd Term) 9th Gen: (2016.04.15) Contract Renewal Date: April 15, 2017 (1st Term), October 15, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Jeon Hwanhee (전 환희) - , (also a member of King of Clovers) *Chou Ganghan (卓 結夥韓) - , (also a member of King of Clovers) *Son Seongcha (아들 성차) - , (also a member of First Class) *Ogata Mark (緒方 目印) - , (Also a member of H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016) *Hirose Tomi (広瀬 本) - , (Also a member of H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016) 10th Gen: (2016.06.01) Contract Renewal Date: June 1, 2017 (1st Term), December 1, 2017 (1st Term) 11th Gen: (2016.07.04) Contract Renewal Date: January 4, 2017 (1st Term), July 4, 2017 (2nd Term) 12th Gen: (2016.12.01) Contract Renewal Date: June 1, 2017 (1st Term), December 1, 2017 (2nd Term) 13th Gen (2017.02.24) Contract Renewal Date: August 24, 2017 (1st Term) 14th Gen (2017.04.17) Contract Renewal Date: October 17, 2017 (1st Term) 15th Gen (2017.06.06) Contract Renewal Date: December 6, 2017 (1st Term) Former Members Left= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Suzuki Mari (鈴木 マリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ogata Mao (緒方 マオ) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Kanazawa Yuriko (金沢 百合子) - , (Left 2016.05.16) *Zhu Julia (จู้ จูเลีย) - , (Left 2016.10.01) *Kudo Rei (工藤 レイ) - , (Left 2016.06.12) *Yamoto Kain (矢本 ケイン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Nobu Ken (のぶ 一間) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Yaguchi Yuka (矢口 優香) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Ono Kaori (小野 カオリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ishida Kuroko (石田 黒子) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Arai Yurina (今井 ゆりな) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Song Kira (歌 キラ) - (Left 2016.12.10) *Chisaoka Sano (千紗岡 佐野) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Akamine Hoga (赤嶺 豚区) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Hamaya Ruuyun (浜屋 ユーヨン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Inaba Akane (稲葉 あかね) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Minaguchi Rinrin (皆口 リンリン) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): *Kitaguchi Maho (北口 真帆) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Yutoshi Komori (勇人市 小森) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Satoshi Nagami (聡 永見) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Tanizaki Yuuchan (谷崎 ユーちゃん) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Yasaki Koko (悠迫 ココ) - , (Left 2016.12.23) *Haga Marin (芳賀 みりん) - , (Left 2016.07.20) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Morioka Riho (盛岡 里穂) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Yang Mei (楊 梅) - , (Left 2017.03.06) *Asakawa Jurin (浅川 樹林) - , (Left 2017.03.06) ;10th Gen (2016.06.01): *Ida Hiroji (飯田 浩次) - , (Left 2016.08.07) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Watanabe Ami (渡辺 エミ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Oda Meriko (小田 真理子) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Han Yoojung (한 유정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Ito Akira (伊藤 アキラ) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Kosaka Kotomi (小坂 ことみ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Tachibana Kohaku (橘 紅白) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Sato Meria (佐藤 マリア) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Shinji Katoya (俊二 加藤屋) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Kim Doyeon (김 디영) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Park Yoohyeong (박 유형) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Kim Eunchae (김 은채) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Tano Mina (田野 未菜) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Utada Sana (宇多田 シャラ) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Uchimura Naoko (内村 直子) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;3rd Gen (2014.03.23): *Watanabe Reiri (渡辺 レイ里) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Yamamoto Matthew (山本 真秀 ) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Oguri Katomi (小栗 加藤) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Sasaki Rina (佐々木 里ナ) - , (Also a member of Pure☆Candy), (Graduated 2016.04.24) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Kim Areum (김 아름) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduted 2016.12.15) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Nakata Anzai (中田 安西) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Shizaki Eri (市崎 えー) - , (Also a member of LADY SIREN), (Graduated 2016.07.17) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): *Mizako Ai (水子 愛) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Ichiro Sakura (一井 桜) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradated 2017.04.23) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Bae Yungjong (배 이윤정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Kim Sunghee (김 성남자) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Choi Jaejoon (최 재준) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) ;11th Gen (2016.07.04): *Nagata Nakamaro (永田 那珂) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) *Fujihara Saori (藤原 沙織) - ,(Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Naito Kojiro (内藤 小次郎) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.11.10) |-|Transferred= ;9th Gen: (2016.04.15): *Hirose Mizuho (広瀬 みずほ) - , (Graduated 2016.06.25), (Transferred to Girls Division Kenshuusei) History 2013 On September the training program was announced and the first generation revealed. In December the second generation was added. 2014 In March the third generation was added. In August the fourth generation was added. 2015 On January 1, they released their first indie single titled TRAILS. And revealed the fifth generation. In June the sixth generation was announced. In November the seventh generation was announced. 2016 On March the eighth generation was made. On March 21, two groups were made Velvet Coffee and Nature Girlz. They are the first groups made from the rookies ever. On March 27, Kim Areum was added to Pastel Flower. On April 15, the ninth generation was added. On April 24, Sasaki Rina gruadted from the program to join Pure☆Candy. On May 16, Kanazawa Yuriko left the program. On May 18, Akiyama Aoi, Murazaki Sho, Aikida Joonri, Ogata Mark, and Hirose Tomi were announced to be part of pre-debut team H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 20, Suzuki Mari, Ono Kaori, Ishida Kuroko, and Minamaguchi Rinrin left the program. On June 1, the tenth generation was added. On June 3, Yamoto Kain, Chisaoka Sano, and Hamaya Ruuyun left the program. On June 13, Kudo Rei, Yaguchi Yuka and Akamine Hoga left the program. On June 25, Hirose Mizuho transferred over to Girls Division Kenshuusei. On June 26, Ogata Mao, Inaba Akane, Kitaguchi Maho, Satoshi Nagami. On June 30, Nobu Ken, Arai Yurina, Yutoshi Komori, and Morioka Riho left the program. On July 2, Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Matthew Yamamoto were added to Tempest as its second generation. On July 2, Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, and Nakata Anzai were added to SECRET Otoko, they all left the program on July 3. On July 4, the eleventh generation was added. On July 14, Tanizaki Yuuchan left the program. On July 17, Shizai Eri was added to LADY SIREN as its 3rd generation member. On July 20, Haga Marin left the program. On July 25, Kim Eunchae was added to Shizen Musume as a Sub-Member. On July 28, Murakami Mirai, Jung Chanmi, Park Chaeyeong and Kim Mina were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 7, Iida Hiroji left the program. On October 1, Zhu Julia left the program and Nature Girlz. On November 10, Naito Kojiro graduated to become a member of Tempest, Kim Eunchae also graudted to become a full time member of Shizen Musume On December 1, they added their Twelfth Generation, one of the members Yokoyama Sayaka is the youngest the program has ever had at only 9 years old, it was revealed that she'll train for longer to see if training younger trainees have a good effect on the person. On That same day, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi were revealed to be added to a new boy group MON.St@R. On December 10, Song Kira left the program. On December 13, Han Yoojung, Kim Doyeon, Bae Yungjong and Kim Sunghee graduted from the program and joined Jack of Diamonds. On December 15, Kim Areum gradated as a full time member of Pastel Flower. On December 23, Yasaki Koko left the program. 2017 On January 2, a new indies boy group was formed, it's name is First Class. It was formed with several members of Fantasy Rookies, they are Weng Minghao, Fukuda Naoki, Kim Junghan, Itano Nagisa, Yoshida Hoshi, Son Seongcha, and Seok Jumin. On February 1, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi graduated as members of MON.ST@R On February 9, Nagata Nakamaro and Choi Jaejoon graduated as members of SECRET Otoko as fourth generation members. On February 22, Watanabe Ami, Park Yoohyeong, Kosaka Kotomi and Sato Meria were announced as members of NEO GIRLZ. On February 24, the Thirteenth generation was added. On March 6, Yang Mei and Asakawa Jurin left the program. On April 27, the Fourteenth generation was added. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura was added to Genki Girls Club! as its sole fifth generation member. On May 5, Mizako Ai and Fujihara Saori graduated as members of Shizen Musume. On June 4, King of Clovers was formed. On June 6, the Fifteenth generation was added. Discography ;Indie Singles #2015.01.01 TRAILS #2016.04.20 Sky Members in Units Fantasy Rookies Indie Units *Velvet Coffee (2016-2017) *Nature Girlz (2016-2017) *Star Rhythm (2016-2017) *First Class (2017-Present) *NEO GIRLZ (2017) *[King of Clovers (2017-Present) Major Units Featuring Fantasy Rookies *Pure☆Candy - (Sasaki Rina) *Pastel Flower - (Kim Areum) *Tempest - (Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, Yamamoto Matthew, Naito Kojiro) *SECRET Otoko - (Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, Nakata Anzai, Nagata Nakamaro, Choi Jaejoon) *LADY SIREN - (Shizaki Eri) *Shizen Musume - (Kim Eunchae, Mizako Ai, Fujihara Saori) *MON.ST@R - (Oda Meriko, Oguri Katomi) *Genki Girls Club! - (Ichiro Sakura) Pre-Debut Groups *H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016 (2016-Present) *H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016 (2016-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal **Season 2 ***Team Rookies